KP: She was so Young!
by surforst
Summary: Crazy thing I wrote while trying to make sense of stuff. Anyway Drakken goes too far and hurts the person Ron loves most. Now Ron is on a holy mission to make sure he never does it again.


**KP: She was so Young!**

I.

"You'll pay for that Drakken." Ron looked down upon the cowering figure as he approached closer. Rage showed clearly on his face as he moved step by step closer to his foe.

"Honest Buffon I didn't mean to ok. No need to get upset." Drakken voice cracked in fear as he back further up against the wall.

"You hurt her. The girl I care for and you tell me there is no need to get upset. When should I get upset?"

"I don't know how about when you spill a nice warm glass of coco-moo?" Drakken eyes darted around. His eyes clearly showed his desperation and fear.

"I had to see the blood on her skin Drakken. Kim's blood!" Ron voice rose in anger as he approached closer. His fist shook visibly as his breath came out in ragged burst.

All Ron could see before his eyes was what she had looked like. The red blood staining her once flawless white skin. Her green eyes clearly showing the pain she would never vocalize. Her chest heaving as she struggled to take in breath.

It was while he viewed this horrible sight that the laughter had started. The mad scientist gloating over his accomplishment. His victory! His joy had quickly disappeared when his eyes beheld what was in front of him. No longer was the buffoon just a buffoon. He was now an avenging angel sent down from heaven to strike down the one who would dare hurt the woman he loved. There would be a reckoning.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks." The pleading voice of Drakken interrupted Ron thoughts. "Let's just put a bandage on it and I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Fine? You think you can repair that! She'll never be the same again and it's all your fault." Ron voice filled with anger as closed the last distance with the doctor.

"Come on I'm sure with time she'll be all right." Drakken voice showed his attempts to calm the current threat in front of him. Ron would have none of it.

"Believe me Drakken we'll have plenty of time to make sure you pay for what you did."

Drakken cringed away at that.

II.

Memories flooded through Ron mind as he watched the blue freak cower before him. They interrupted his private debate on how to begin. How to make this man understand the gravity of his sin.

Found memories of when he and Kim had just been kids. How she had taught him how to swim when he had been too afraid of the water. The night he had stayed over at her place because she was afraid of the monster in her closet. The first birthday party of his where only Kim had shown up. It hadn't matter then because whenever Kim was around the world was alright.

Images of mission passed through his mind. How often had they escaped physical harm and to have this happen. Luck had run out this time and now her blood stained the floor. His Kim had been hurt because of him.

If only he had been faster. If only he had stopped the laser before it fired. If only he had been stronger.

Years he had spent secretly watching after Kim. His only true light in his life he had known deep down inside that without him some evil would take that away from him. Deny the world the light that was Kim Possible.

The way she laughed. The way she crinkled her nose every time he took a large messy bite out of a Naco. The way she sighed whenever he kissed her. The way her hair felt like silk and her skin felt like skin. Ok so he was running out of pretty things to say but that no longer mattered. All that was left was the image of what Drakken had done to her.

"Drakken you've gone too far this time."

The scientist curled into a ball dreading what was going to happen next. His whimper emerged from his fleshy cocoon.

"Ron!" Ron blinked slightly ignoring the nagging voice.

"Ron stop overreacting it was just a scratch!" Her voice again.

"Kim I'm busy ok I'll be there in a second to check on you."

III.

Kim sighed as she faced back to Shego rubbing her hand slightly. The chunk of rock that had hit her had hurt a little. Not enough for the way Ron acted though.

"Is he always like this?" Shego was staring at the sight a small smile on her face.

"Yeah Ron's always been a little over protective. Now that we're dating he's gotten a lot worse." Kim frowned down at the ruined glove thinking to herself about how it would be a good excuse to drag Ron to the Club Banana sale next week.

"It's kind of sweet you know." Shego voice was slightly wistful.

"Jealous?" Kim looked up with a smirk.

"Yeah of course." Shego voice clearly showing the sarcasm of the next remarks. "I'm so jealous of the buffoon."

"Well too bad Shego I'm already taken." Kim smiled over in the direction of Ron. He was just getting into the full swing of his lecture.

"Does he always give those sorts of lectures?" Ron voice came over clearly as he lectured Drakken about a 'man needing to show respect to a woman' and such. More social structure stuff.

"Yeah he explained to a guy who made a rather rude remark about having to respect women. Something about dark ages and zombies if we don't follow the rules. I tend to zone out."

"Wow I'm just surprised. I wouldn't think sidekick would be smart enough for that."

Kim head shot up at that last remark. "Are you calling my man stupid?"

"Your man?"

"Well?"

"I guess I am. I've done it before."

Shego had to duck as Kim took a swing at her. Surprised she got ready for the fight of her life as an enraged cheerleader came at her.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well folks this is what happens when it's final week. Crazy stories like this come out rather then the normal stock I produce. I blame it on all the formulas, laws, and computer instructions floating through my head right now. Well this is basically a parody of all the vengeance stories out there on Hope you enjoyed it.

Anyway as always expect a release any time. I've almost finished the next Gundam chapter after all. I'll try to produce a few more on Sunday but I'm not promising anything. Monday I've got a test and then I plan to make sure I'm not up for writing till the next day. If then!

Anyway hope you enjoyed this and as always read and review.

Disclaimer: KP belongs to Disney. That's all for now.


End file.
